


Прощание

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Rare Pairings, Sister/Sister Incest, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, erotic asphyxiation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Завтра Виктуар выходит замуж.
Relationships: Dominique Weasley/Victoire Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

> Автор бредил наяву.

Когда ей холодно и одиноко, она идет к Виктуар. 

Сейчас она не может себе этого позволить. 

Виктуар сегодня в последний раз ночует в «Ракушке».

Завтра она будет принадлежать другой семье и другому дому. 

Виктуар будет принадлежать мужчине. 

Доминик зажмуривается и тяжело дышит. 

Нечестно!

Неправильно!

Она не хочет думать, что завтра для них все будет кончено. 

Доминик трусливо не идет к Виктуар, пытается забыть о ее свадьбе. 

Доминик не умеет прощаться. 

Тихо скрипит дверь. 

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь. 

Виктуар, как обычно, все решает за нее. 

Доминик солгала бы, если бы сказала, что ей это не нравится. 

— Завтра будет тяжелый день для нас обеих. 

Слова кажутся неуклюжими и глупыми. 

— Замуж выхожу только я. 

Со стороны голос Виктуар звучит резко и холодно, на самом деле — безжизненно. 

Она откидывает одеяло и смотрит на Доминик несколько минут, не отрываясь. 

— Ждала меня? 

Доминик не знает, что ответить. 

Ей кажется, что это происходит и не с ней вовсе. 

— Я не хочу прощаться.

— И не нужно, — Виктуар удобно устраивается между ее ног. — Я буду приезжать в гости. 

— Это не то. 

— Знаю.

От теплого дыхания Виктуар по коже бегут мурашки. 

Разумеется, именно здесь и сейчас Доминик чувствует ее особенно остро. 

— Моя малышка.

Виктуар кончиками пальцев касается ее обнаженной кожи, легко целует внутреннюю сторону бедер. 

Доминик отчаянно хочет запомнить это мгновение навсегда. 

Она не хочет ее отпускать. 

— Вик... 

— Дом? 

Когда они встречаются взглядами, время, кажется, замирает. 

Как и всегда. 

— Я только твоя. Ты же знаешь?

Улыбка касается тонких губ и тут же исчезает. 

— Разумеется. Я никому тебя не отдам. 

— А теперь побудь хорошей девочкой и не шуми. 

Виктуар облизывается и размашисто проводит языком по ее половым губам. 

Доминик крупно вздрагивает и кусает кулак, чтобы не стонать в голос. 

Есть особая прелесть в том, что она сдерживается и подчиняется воле Вик. 

Своеобразный вид удовольствия — кончить, когда Вик ей разрешит. 

— Вик, — выдыхает одними губами. 

Она знает все ее эрогенные зоны даже лучше самой Доминик. 

— Такая мокрая, — довольно тянет она и входит пальцами. 

Доминик подбрасывает на кровати.

Она прокусывает щеку, но не смеет коснуться Вик или себя. Вик ее накажет. 

— Сожми грудь. 

Доминик с удовольствием подчиняется.

От мимолетного прикосновения к соскам по телу словно электрические разряды расходятся, а под веками прыгают искры. 

Доминик до боли стискивает правую грудь и откидывает голову на подушку. 

Губы приоткрываются в немом крике. 

Вик трахает ее тремя пальцами и посасывает клитор. 

Доминик может думать только о том, как она хочет отлизать Вик. 

Она наверняка истекает смазкой и близка к разрядке. 

Стоит только оттянуть волосы или толкнуться ей навстречу... 

Но Вик не позволяет. 

А когда позволит в следующий раз? 

И позволит ли? 

Доминик с шумом выдыхает, хватает Вик за волосы и наматывает их на кулак, заставляя ту поднять голову. 

В ее взгляде неподдельное удивление, возбуждение и обещание расправы. 

Подбородок блестит от смазки Доминик, а губы распухли. 

Вик выглядит как никогда порочно. 

Слишком развратно, чтобы Доминик смогла устоять. 

Она резко подается к ней, впивается в губы и опрокидывает на спину. 

Вик не сопротивляется. 

Она трется об нее и приглушенно стонет на выдохе. 

Вик разрешает вести, и Доминик шалеет от вседозволенности. 

Она до боли стискивает ее бедра: наверняка будут синяки. 

Доминик оставляет метки, чтобы не забыть ни секунды этой ночи. 

Неправильно и аморально. 

Едва ли их кто-то поймет, но Доминик это давно не интересует. 

Только старшая сестра знает, что ей нужно. 

Вик — весь ее мир. 

Она полностью в ней растворяется — во всех смыслах этого слова. 

Вик должна быть только с ней. 

— Ты моя, — шепчет она, когда отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Только моя. 

Доминик оглаживает одной рукой все ее тело и хищно усмехается. 

— Дом?..

— Кончи для меня. 

Вик тянет ее на себя, но Доминик не позволяет. 

Она обводит кончиком пальца ее соски, целует ключицы, прикусывает подбородок. 

Вик обхватывает ее ногами, притирается ближе. 

Она на полпути к разрядке, и Доминик ей поможет. 

Она сжимает руку на ее шее, кожей чувствует пульс и упивается тем, как Вик прекрасно звучит за пару секунд до финиша.

Она рождена для удовольствий и пахнет сексом. 

Вик не хватает воздуха, и она распахивает глаза. 

Доминик улыбается и продолжает двигаться. 

Она лучше знает, что сейчас нужно сестре. 

Оргазм накрывает неожиданно. 

Кажется, она отключается на пару секунд, а когда смотрит на Вик, то натыкается на остекленевший взгляд и синяки на шее. 

Шее, которую Доминик все еще сжимает своей рукой. 

Виктуар сегодня в последний раз ночует в «Ракушке».

Завтра она не будет принадлежать другой семье и другому дому. 

Виктуар не будет принадлежать мужчине. 

Вик навсегда останется с Доминик.


End file.
